Across the Sea
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Di malam yang menggiriskan, Levi merasa kedinginan. [Erwin/Levi alternative reality]


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini. Erwin/Levi alternative reality._

_._

Tidak pernah Levi merasakan gigil yang lebih dari kewajaran selain pada malam ini. Giginya bergemeletuk. Sekujur tubuh terasa ngilu dan ia mulai menginginkan kehangatan baru, sebuah jaket atau mungkin juga selimut, tapi ia sama sekali tidak beranjak. Salahkan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini di luar tenda, Levi?"

"Memandangi laut. Aku pernah mendengar jika Armin sangat mengaguminya sampai menjadikan impian hidupnya dan sekarang aku ingin menikmati hasil kerja keras ini. Apalagi, Erwin?"

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Jam satu dini hari belum masuk jadwal tidurku."

"Kau seharusnya tahu, besok kita akan melakukan misi—"

"—aku tahu, Erwin."

Dan Levi mendengar bunyi berisik langkah Erwin yang mendekatinya. Ia bisa mengira jika Erwin akan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dengar, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan misi besok, aku sudah—"

Levi belum menuntaskan kalimatnya ketika ia mendapati Erwin telah mendaratkan sebuah jaket di bahunya. Apa yang ia dapatkan justru jauh dari perkiraan.

"Setidaknya perhatikan kondisimu, Levi. Aku tidak mau ada anak buahku terkena demam dadakan atau apalah besok pagi."

Levi membisu. Tangan Erwin masih merapikan jaket, kemudian meremas bahu Levi, semacam memberi kemantapan bahwa tangan itu pernah singgah secara akrab di tubuhnya. Seketika, Levi merasa sentakan ganjil di hatinya, ingin sekali remasan itu tak berhenti.

Namun, akhirnya Erwin menghentikannya sebelum ia kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Levi. "Kau sedang mencemaskan sesuatu, Levi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau gemetaran."

"Aku hanya kedinginan."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Levi."

Levi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Sedikit," akunya.

"Apakah kau penasaran, ada hal apa di sebrang lautan ini?" tanya Erwin kemudian.

"Eren mengatakan semacam musuh atau apalah. Yang pasti, pekerjaanku membunuh manusia semakin bertambah."

"Kau hanya membunuh titan, bukan manusia, Levi."

"Tapi titan itu awalnya manusia, Erwin."

"Tapi mereka sudah bukan manusia lagi kan saat sudah menjadi titan?"

Levi mendengus. Hatinya setengah mengumpat sebab ia selalu saja kalah jika berdebat dengan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

Kemudian, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang penting, Levi bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah membunuh manusia, Erwin?"

Tak disangka, Erwin malah tertawa pendek. "Pertanyaanmu sedikit kurang ajar, Levi. Kau ini sedang menyindirku atau menyindir dirimu sendiri atau apa?"

"Jadi kau pernah? Berapa kali? Kalau aku … sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi."

"Kau tadi yang bilang kalau membunuh titan sama saja dengan membunuh manusia."

"Kau benar juga. Mungkin saat dunia ini benar-benar sudah aman, aku akan masuk neraka."

"Mungkin saja."

Levi membungkam lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbincangkan.

"Kalau seandainya, seandainya, kita bisa menyebrangi laut ini sekarang dan mengalahkan musuh, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Levi?"

"Beristirahat panjang?"

"Kau ingin segera mati begitu?"

"Bukan begitu." Levi susah payah mengulum senyum geli. "Aku ingin bersantai. Menikmati daging atau minum-minum?"

"Impianmu sederhana sekali, Levi."

Levi tidak menyahut, membiarkan percakapan mereka terhenti sebab gemuruh ombak entah mengapa kini terdengar lebih keras.

"Tidurlah, Erwin," kata Levi sembari merapatkan jaket.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu."

"Aku akan tidur satu jam lagi."

"Akan kutemani kau satu jam lagi kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak butuh kautemani. Kau tidur dan persiapkan misi besok sebaik mungkin."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Erwin kemudian berdiri. "Satu nasehat terakhiri untukmu."

Levi mendongak. Wajah Erwin terlampau jelas sangat serius.

"Jangan mati, Levi."

"Aku tidak akan mati asalkan kau nanti juga tidak mati, Erwin."

Dengan jawaban itu, Erwin berani menyinggungkan satu senyuman.

Erwin hendak melangkah tapi sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Dan juga, satu lagi. Mulai sekarang jaket itu milikmu."

Levi belum sempat berbalik ketika Erwin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Lama sekali Levi memandangi punggung Erwin yang semakin menjauh. Saat bayangan lelaki tersebut sudah tidak tampak, barulah Levi menyuara. "Terimakasih, Erwin."

Levi tersenyum. Ia sadar jika ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasa kedinginan, sebab ia tahu, bahwa Erwin akan selalu ada untuk menghangatkannya.

[fin]

Friday—May, 3rd 2019


End file.
